


A Magical Story

by PurplePetal



Series: Janam Janam Janam Saath Chalna Yunhi [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Parents!Au, Road Trip, Tale as Old as Time, disney!au, human!AU, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePetal/pseuds/PurplePetal
Summary: Disney!AU. Part 3 of Karamel Fanfiction ChallengeA Magical Story for a Magical Couple.





	A Magical Story

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the Disney!AU for the karamel fanfiction challenge. it kinda is a disney!AU and it kinda isn't. but this is the story that popped in my head for this challenge so i rolled with it.

* * *

 

_“Oh, Karapunzel, Karapunzel, please let down your hair,” Karapunzel heard a booming voice echo at the bottom of her stony castle. Curious that anyone had discovered her solitary castle, and even more baffled that they knew her name, she slowly approached a window in her stony abode. The window was her outlook to the world, she would stare out if it day in and day out. She watched the seasons change, the grass grow, the birds chirp, the waves crash against the shore, and counted the star and charted the night sky. It was her escape._

_She peered down the window to see who was bellowing at the foot of her tall stony castle. She was greeted with the brown-haired individual, who was anxiously waiting for her, with his arms spread out, and eyebrows perched out in anticipation._

_“Who are you?” she mustered some courage and yelled down, albeit her voice was still quivering – she was scared the man was here to harm her._

_The man smiled, and his face softened and she felt welcomed and warmed by the sweet glimmer she could catch in his eyes when the sun shone on him. Years of being locked up taught her to always keep her guard up, but somehow this man was breaking down her walls._

_“My name is Monlynn Ryder.”_

****************

“Monlynn Ryder!” he gasped, “What kind of name is that?”

“Daddy!” she fisted her hand, and pouted in the back seat and was giving her father a death glare. Mon-El could see from the rear-view mirror that his little girl was fuming that he interrupted her story.

“Honey, my name is Karapunzel,” Kara quietly said to him, gently caressing the hand that was free from the steering wheel. Kara looked back to her scowling daughter from the passenger seat, “I love the name sweetie. Daddy is just being a silly. Right daddy?”

The five year old expectantly looked at her father, patiently waiting for an apology for making fun of her made of name for him in her fairy tale story.

“Sorry Alura. Monlynn Ryder was just a shocking name,” he darted his eyes from looking at the road before him and his daughter, “Continue sweetie. I believe I was so gloriously saving your mom.”

Kara slapped his shoulder, and Alura burst into a boisterous laugh, slowly infecting her parents as well. Soon the entire car was shaking from their joint laughter.

“Shhh, shhh,” Kara tried to stammer out between her giggles, “We’ll wake up Luke.”

Luke, their one year old son, was sleeping soundly in his car seat. Kara didn’t want a cranky Luke on her hand, especially when they were driving down the interstate nowhere near any rest stops where she could console and feed him if he went into a crying stupor. Rather, she wanted him to wake up on his own accord, after getting a good night’s sleep and being fully rested. Immediately after they hit the road, the motions of the car, and tires turning on the pavement had lulled him into a deep slumber.

“Sorry mom,” Alura and Mon-El both said in unison, and Kara chuckled at their synchronicity.

“Continue sweetie,” she nudged Alura to finish telling her the fairytale story she wrote about her and Mon-El last night in anticipation about the adventure they were about to embark upon.

“So Monlynn… Monlynn told Karapunzel…”

****************

_“Karapunzel I know you do not know who I am, but I am here to rescue you from the Evil Queen. And free you from this captivity”,” Monlynn yelled up at Kara, “Please let down your hair so I can save you.”_

_“Are you a knight?” Karapunzel asked._

_She had loads of time to spare in her lonely fortress, so reading and re-reading books was one of her favorite pass times. The stories told tales of maidens in distress, and the knights in shining armor that rescued the maidens from misery. And once they were saved, they would marry the knights or even the Princes and rule a kingdom and wear a crown on their heads. Was this her knight? Or was this her Prince?_

_“Or are you a Prince?”_

_“Neither, m’lady. But I am here to help you, I swear. The Evil Queen is coming near and she rides her fire creature and seeks to destroy the fairest maiden in all the land to make sure she the most powerful person in her kingdom. I discovered her evil plan and I came to rescue you Karapunzel. Please let down your hair!”_

_Did she believe him? Karapuzel wasn’t sure. The tale he was spinning sounded outlandish, and ones she only read in stories. Evil Queen? Fairest of them All? Fire Creature? The handsome man was quite delusional, and Kara wasn’t going to let her hair down for only him to maim or even kill her. No, she wasn’t going to allow this man entry into her impenetrable tower._

_“Monlynn, I am no idiot. Fire creatures, and evil queens. Seems you have read one too many books and are no longer able to ascertain the difference between reality and fantasy. I suggest you see a doctor.”_

_“Karapunzel you do not understand,” he implored._

_“I understand everything alright –”_

_The words caught in her throat when she saw a small bird off in the horizon slowly grow into an enormous winged reptilian creature as it neared her castle. Kara blinked several times to see if she was dreaming their entire scenario, but no matter how many times she blinked, the creature just kept getting larger and larger. All her muscles tensed and she was transfixed on the sight before her, petrified at seeing her down death approach her. The creature breathed a ball of raging fire towards a canopy of trees and she saw flames erupt as the wood caught on fire, and the forest was engulfed in an inferno of red._

_Dragon._

****************

“Where there dragons in Tangled?” Kara asked in a hush voice, hoping Alura wouldn’t hear her interrupt her story.

“Definitely not,” Mon-El responded quietly, “Watched it about a hundred times, I would remember a dragon.”

Tangled was Alura’s favorite movie, and there wasn’t a day where she didn’t want to watch it. Kara had become exhausted from re-watching the movie over and over again, so Mon-El had taken over the task. It became a weekly ritual to watch Tangled. Pop some popcorn, get some juice and create a pillow fort and watch Eugene and Rapunzel fall in love time and time again. Sometimes they would skip to their favorite scenes, or just listen to the entire soundtrack while they belted the lyrics out along with the movie.

Mon-El had asked Alura why she loved Tangled so much, and after her response he never had the need to ask again. Tangled reminded Alura of Kara and him, and it was like ‘watching mommy and daddy fall in love’.

“There wasn’t a ‘fairest of them all’ either, Kara. That’s from Snow White,” still speaking quietly. Unbeknownst to both, Alura had stopped talking and once again was pouting at the interruption, “She’s combining stories I think.”

“Look at you,” Kara gushed, “knowing all these fairytales.”

“Kara,” he moaned, “If Alura likes it, I like it. It’s as simple as that.”

Kara only giggled at his response.

“Mommy, Daddy. Listen!” Alura screamed from the backseat clearly upset at her parents. Luke jostled in the car seat, worrying Kara that he would wake up but he only fidgeted, rubbed his eyes and fell back to sleep in another position.

“Alura,” Kara used her stern voice, “you. Do not. Yell. You could have woken up your brother.”

Mon-El put a hand on Kara’s thigh, silently telling her to calm down. True, Luke would have prematurely awoken, but there was no need to raise her voice right now. Kara soften up a little, and tried to still her anger.

“Alura is sorry mommy. And she isn’t going to yell again. Right, Alura?” Mon-El tried to diffuse the tension.

“Sorry mommy,” Alura whispered, her head downcast ashamed that her mother just yelled at her, “I promise I won’t yell again.”

A hush fell over the car. Alura was too scared to speak again to finish her story. She didn’t want Kara to yell at her again.

“Sweetie, finish your story,” Kara calmly stated, showing Alura that she wasn’t going to raise her voice again. She beamed a smile at her daughter, and Alura brighten up.

“So Dragons!” she spoke with zeal.

****************

_She gulped. Fear coursed through her body. He had been telling the truth, he had wanted to rescue her. But he wasn’t here in time, her death was slowly approaching her. She could faintly hear Monlynn call her name below, asking her to move, telling her to let down her hair, beseeching her to do something, anything – but Karapunzel was motionless, trapped in her own terror._

_The dragon screeched, roaring a monstrous sound into the sky and Kara was jolted out of her trance. The sound penetrated her ears, and awoken her and she felt a sudden need to act, to fight and to run. Adrenaline pumped through her, and she pushed her golden hair out of the window, and Monlynn snatched the strands and began to climb up the castle wall using her locks as leverage, and the wall as a foothold._

_“Hurry please,” Kara begged when she saw the dragon approaching, and Monlynn struggling to scale the castle._

_When he finally neared her window, Kara helped pull him in, and he landed with a big thud on the floor._

_“That was really hard,” he panted._

_“Ya, well. It also hurt my head, having you pull on my hair. So suck it up Monlynn. We need to run away quickly!”_

_“I don’t think we can. The Evil Queen has already found us, and she will find us again!”_

_“Not if we hide!”_

_“You don’t understand. The Evil Queen has magic on her side. She will always find us. There is nowhere to run!”_

_“Then how were you going to save me if there is nowhere to run, and nowhere to hide,” she shrieked, the magnitude of the situation weighing down on her, and the fear of her imminent death cementing in her mind._

_“I had this potion,” he pulled a small purple vial out of his satchel, “if you drank it before she found you, she would have never found you again.”_

_“What?” Kara was utterly confused by his statement._

_“If you drank this before the Evil Queen found you, she would never be able to find you!” he slowed down his words, but his voice was raising in pitch. This all could have been avoid. He was frustrated that she hadn’t let him in earlier and prevented this entire debacle by drinking the potion in time._

_“That is the stupidest rule ever!”_

_“I don’t make the rules Karapunzel.”_

_“Doesn’t matter! It’s still a stupid rule!”_

_“Well take that up the Fairy Godmother that gave me this potion. She makes all the rules, no matter how insane they are!”_

_Seeing that they had no way out of this, they both let out an exasperated sigh._

_“Karapunzel,” a slithery voice echoed outside her home, “I know where you are. Why don’t you come outside and make it easier for the both us. You surrender, and it will be a quick death.”_

_The voice continued to taunt her, and the screechy voice sent shivers down her spine, and goosebumps across her skin._

_“Who is the Evil Queen?” she asked Monlynn. She wanted to know whose hand she would perish by._

_“Queen Rhea is –.”_

_****************_

“ALURA!” both Mon-El and Kara shouted as loudly as they could without waking up Luke.

“You cannot call Rhea the Evil Queen, she is your grandmother,” Mon-El said, his grip on the steering wheel increasing.

“But she is evil,” Alura murmured under her breath, “She makes fun of mommy all the time. She says not nice things about mommy, and even you daddy. She is evil. So she is the Evil Queen.”

This time it was Kara’s turn to place her hand on Mon-El thigh to calm him down, “Alura sweetie. Despite whatever she does or says, she is still your grandmother and you will show her some respect. She can’t be the Evil Queen.”

Kara and Alura stared each other down before Alura begrudgingly let out of ‘fine’.

Kara did not want to think about her vindicate, evil incarnate, rude, condescending, and total monster in law of a mother in law she had. She hated Rhea. Hated. And she knew deep down Mon-El hated his mother as well, but he wouldn’t admit, she was his family and he didn’t want to give her up. So she didn't want to push his buttons right now. 

“Evil Queen Lillian then?”

“That’s prefect honey,” Kara said. Lillian was the owner of Kara’s rival news organization and they often butted heads, and Alura would often eavesdrop on Mon-El and hers ‘adult conversations’ where Kara would rant about Lillian Luthor.

She eyed Mon-El again, and his rigid form began to relax, and his grip on the steering wheel loosened. Kara continued to draw small circles on his leg, hoping it would help him calm down.

“You okay?”

He nodded his head. He was definitely getting there, “Alura, what did Evil Queen Lillian do next?”

****************

_Evil Queen Lillian began to fly in circles around Kara’s lonely castle, taunting her further, while she whispered sweet words to her dragon, who she fondly called Grata._

_“What do we do?” Karapunzel asked, pacing fervently in her room, “What CAN we do?”_

_“I don’t know Karapunzel. The fire-breathing creature isn’t going to allow us to escape.”_

_“THAT’S IT!” Kara swiftly ran to Monlynn, who was leisurely lounging on her desk chair with his feet propped onto the table, and pulled him up in her excitement, “The water!”_

_“The water?”_

_“Yes. Fire and water don’t mix!”_

_“So…?”_

_“We jump into the water below and you help me swim away!”_

_“Karapunzel that isn’t going to work,” he scoffed._

_“It’s my only shot! It’s either this, or go face the Evil Queen. And I rather go down fighting.”_

_“Karapun –“_

_“I am doing this with or without you.”_

_He sighed, “We will do this together.”_

_“Okay,” she gripped his hand and held it up and smiled, “One last shot.”_

_“One last shot,” he smirked. And they both ran towards the window facing the water, and jumped off the ledge and waited for their bodies to crash into the water._

_“GRATA!” the Evil Queen yelled when she saw two bodies fall out of the tower. She steered her dragon towards the them._

_Monlynn felt like he was slapped by the water when they dove in, and his skin tingled all over. The current was pushing, tugging at him slightly, but he was able to control his body and negate the effects of the current, but he saw Karapunzel struggling. She probably never swam a day in her life. She wrapped his arm around her waist and hoisted her up so they could both get a breath of fresh air._

_As soon as their heads were above water, they desperately heaved in more air but their ministration were stopped when they saw Grata reading itself to nose down into the water. The impact would annihilate both him and Kara. Without hesitation, he pulled Kara to his body and dove into the water ready to swim away from the danger. He powered some heavy strokes to force them away from the fire-breathing creature. When he thought they reached a safe a distance, he pulled them back up for more air._

_Both Monlynn and Karapunzel were perplexed by the sight before them. It looks like the dragon and the Evil Queen were disintegrating before their eyes, slowly becoming liquid and mixing into the water._

_“I’m melting. I’m melting!” the Evil Queen screamed when she made contact with the water._

_Karapunzel and Monlynn could only watch in shock, unable to decipher the cause of the Evil Queen demise. Water was her weakness? Did the woman ever bathe?_

_The last of the dragon melted into the water, “Is it over,” Karapunzel croaked out. The last hour of her life had been a whirlwind, and it would take a couple days before she could finally digest what happened and learn to cope with it._

_“I think so. What now?”_

_“I don’t know.”_

_“Well, you are free from the Evil Queen, and don’t have to live in that tower anymore. So what do you want to do?”_

_“Well, whatever it is I want to do, I want you to do it with me. My Knight in Shining Armor.”_

_Monlynn chuckled, “You saved yourself Karapunzel, the water was your idea.”_

_“Yes, but you didn’t leave me. She didn’t want you, she only wanted me, but you still remained by my side.”_

_“Okay so, where do WE go next, Karapunzel?”_

_“Everywhere. I am free now.”_

*****************

“The End!” Alura happily said.

“That’s the end sweetie?” Kara was confused by the lack of kiss, or the ‘they lived the happily ever after’ tagline.

“No mommy! This was part one! There is still a part two. You said you and daddy were friends before you got married. So Karapunzel and Monlynn are just friends right now.”

“Ya Kara,” Mon-El cheekily inserted his two cents, “Mommy clearly doesn’t remember how we meet, tsk tsk. Maybe you should remind her Alura.”

“Ha Ha Mon-El,” Kara didn’t like being picked on.

“So when are we going to hear part two Alura?” Kara really wanted to see how the rest of the story would unfold. She hadn't expected herself to be bewitched my Alura's tale, but now she was eager to see the how they would fall in love, and get married. It was suppose to mirror her life with Mon-El, and she wanted to hear her daughter twist on the tale. 

“When I write part two mommy, duh. How much longer?”

Figures that as soon as Alura was done telling her story, she would be reminded of the long car ride.

“About two hours,” Mon-El responded.

Alura huffed, “That’s so far away. I want see to Mickey now!”  

“Don’t worry. Mickey, Minnie, Donald, and even Rapunzel and Eugene,” Alura perked up when she heard her favorite characters uttered out of her father’s mouth, “will all be waiting for you at Disneyland.”

"Really Daddy?"

"Really."

The new information about her favorite Tangled characters being at Disneyland placated their daughter for a few minutes before she once again asked how much longer until they arrive. In her boredom, she resorted to just talking - randomly - about everything.  

“Daddy, did you know that Disneyland is the most magical place in the world?”

“No sweetie, I didn’t. That’s so interesting.”

Alura started spewing some random facts about Disneyland, probably things she heard among her fellow classmates that who already visited the park. Mon-El and Kara weren’t sure how much fact was based in all the statements she was saying, but they pretended to be fascinated by every single one.

“Luke’s been sleeping a long time,” Alura grumbled. Two hours were a long time to kill, and her only playmate was knocked out in deep slumber. But right on cue, like he heard his sister’s wish, Luke fidgeted in his seat, and yawned. He rubbed his eyes, and blinked them rapidly to adjust to his surroundings. Kara quickly prepped a toy and a bottle from the baby bag just in case Luke decided to cry, but he simply took in his environment and beamed a smile at Kara, who was turned around in her seat ready to move at any signal of an impending cry. On the other hand, Mon-El looked through his rear-view mirror to see Luke.

“Morning bud,” Mon-El grinned.

Luke turned to face Alura and started mumbling in his baby lingo and the rest was history. Luke and Alura started playing with each other, or more Alura played and Luke laughed along in merriment.

Kara rested against her seat, and beamed a smile at Mon-El.

“What?” Mon-El asked, feeling the intensity of her gaze.

“Nothing.”

“Nothing?”

“Yup. Nothing. Everything is perfect.”

“Ya?”

“Ya.”

Mon-El outstretched his hand over the gearshift, and Kara entwined her hand into his and rested it upon on her lap.

Everything was perfect.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it! :)) As always -- please ignore any mistakes and an edited one will be posted later :))
> 
> So ya... technically wasn't a disney AU, but i kinda went with it lol...  
> i currently have no plans to write a sequel... ill go where the muse takes me, but as of right now my muse isn't talking, so i will see. But as soon as the idea pops in my head, i will give it to you guys.
> 
> All plot holes, and the rapid conclusion in Alura's story was on purpose. She is a five year old lol  
> Everything in italics is me upping/expanding/bettering Alura's story, everything not in italics is Alura's actual vocabulary -- her story would actually go like --> "Karapunzel was scared and she couldn't move' 'Monlynn was sitting on a desk' ' The dragon breathed fire' ... etc


End file.
